parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
75 Favourites Televsion/Thomas
75 Favourites Television (Not a lot) #Scooby Doo #The Pink Panther #Cow and Chicken #Johnny Bravo #Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy #Pingu #Count Duckula #Dexter's Laboratory #The Care Bears Family #Danger Mouse #The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy #Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers #Fat Dog Mendoza #Totally Spies #The Addams Family #Tom and Jerry #Codename: Kids Next Door #Tiny Toon Adventures #The Flintstones #Barney and Friends #The Forgotten Toys #The Raggy Dolls #The Magic Key #Horrid Henry #Recess #The Powerpuff Girls #Rosie and Jim #Tots Tv #The Fairly Oddparents #Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines #Jamie and the Magic Torch #Rugrats #Popeye #Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Dennis the Menace #South Park #Tweenies #Rocky and Bullwinkle #The Trap Door #Inspector Gadget #Chorlton and the Wheelies #The Garfield Show #Sooty's Amazing Adventures #Bananas in Pyjamas #Mighty Mouse #Spongebob Squarepants #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command #The Weekenders #SuperTed #Paddington Bear #The Wombles #Brum #Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom #64 Zoo Lane #Bear in the Big Blue House #Casper's Scare School #Chowder #Pokemon: Indigo League #Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids #Fireman Sam #Arthur #The Backyardigans #Little Einsteins #Phineas and Ferb #Button Moon #Fievel's American Tails #Hey Arnold! #Catdog #Dora the Explorer #Total Drama Island #The Lion Guard #Kim Possible #Dennis and Gnasher #The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald's Cast Version 1 *Kion (from The Lion Guard) as Thomas *Austin (from The Backyardigans) as Edward *Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Henry *Johnny Bravo (from Johnny Bravo) as Gordon *Ron (from Kim Possible) as James *Fievel (from Fievel's American Tails) as Percy *Edd (from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) as Toby *Arnold (from Hey Arnold!) as as Duck *B1 and B2 (from Bananas in Pyjamas) as Donald and Douglas *Gus Griswald (from Recess) as Oliver *Swiper (from Dora the Explorer) as Diesel *Chip and Dale (from Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) as Bill and Ben *Berk (from The Trap Door) as BoCo *Jessie (from Pokemon: Indigo League) as Daisy *Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Mavis *Perfect Peter (from Horrid Henry) as Stepney *Fuli (from The Lion Guard) as Emily *Brum (from Brum) as Bertie *Popeye (from Popeye) as Salty *Fat Dog (from Fat Dog Mendoza) as Harvey *Klunk and Zilly (from Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) as Arry and Bert *Teddy (from The Forgotten Toys) as Fergus *Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Skarloey *Hamton J. Pig (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Rheneas *Calamity Coyote (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Sir Handel *Furrball (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Peter Sam *Dizzy Devil (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Rusty *Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Duncan *Lil' Sneezer (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Duke *Gogo Dodo (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Freddie *Phineas and Ferb (from Phineas and Ferb) as Mighty Mac *Arthur (from Arthur) as Arthur *Dora (from Dora the Explorer) as Lady *No Heart (from The Care Bears Family) as Diesel 10 *The Terrible Twins (from The Raggy Dolls) as Splatter and Dodge *The Mayor (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Sir Topham Hatt *Ms. Bellum (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Lady Hatt *Kenny McCormick (from South Park) as Terence *Pieface (from Dennis and Gnasher) as Trevor *Dino (from The Flintstones) as Toad *Joey (from Dennis the Menace) as Derek *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Bulgy *Princess Morbucks (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Elizabeth *Oil Can Harry (from Mighty Mouse) as George *Barney (from Barney and Friends) as Murdoch *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Spencer *Clover (from Totally Spies) as Caroline *Bullibundy (from Jamie and the Magic Torch) as Cranky *Bubo (from The Trap Door) as S.C. Ruffey See Also *Female 75 Favourites Television/Thomas *Evil 75 Favourites Television/Thomas Category:Parodies